From the depths of darkness
by the-guardian-of-the-moon
Summary: Finally after searching through his darkened heart, he finally found a ray of hope worth fighting for. And if he succeeded in his task, they could finally be together at long last. Slight shonen-ai


Again I upload another story that I am not sure can be considered a fanfic. But oh well I still uploaded it anyways XD

I hope you like my odd writing style :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not, will not, and shall not, ever own these characters

**Warning:** Slight shinen-ai and a very odd way of writing_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>In a sea of darkness<em>

_In a world of pain_

_No one can save him from his blinded rage_

_Colder than ice _

_And harder than steel _

_His lighting strikes to kill_

_He will never have his fill._

_Blood is shed _

_Bonds are cut._

_From the depths of hell_

_A new light shines _

_Bright as sun_

_Cutting through the dark_

_He is the only one_

_His ever shinning sun._

_**~Bond**_

Five years to the today he was saved. The blonde boy, no, the blonde man had searched the darkness, he saw the light when no other could. The light itself radiated off his very form. Pulled him out and picked him up he did. Lost and blinded by age old hate, he had given himself to that path with no hope of return. Countless lives were lost to his hand, stained with the blood of the innocent his hands were. Yet in his madness there was still a part of him, a part that was protected from the anger, hate and pain. This is where he kept the hope. Such a small part of him that even he himself was unaware of its existence. And that is where the spiky haired man found the friend he was beginning to think he had lost. He searched the recesses of the broken mind and went deeper than ever before. He had to get through to his friend no matter what it cost him. He would not live if he could not accomplish this one task.

At their meeting, a battle unlike any that had ever been seen in the shinobi world took place. A fight to end all fights. Battle they did until near death, a point the blonde did not wish to get to. Both depleted of their chakra and energy there they lay, side by side, finally did they understand each other. It took no words. No sound. The exchange of fists and blows is how they communicated best. When the words they wished to speak would not come, this is how they understood. The darkness had faded and at last understanding went through the mind of the raven haired man. He now knew why the man next to him had searched so long and hard for him. It was an intense feeling. So strong and sincere that it almost hurt to know what pain he caused. He could deny it no longer the feelings of his own heart, in that small place hidden from the world. A feeling he never knew he could feel again. Surely the other knew now. Knew that though how hard he tried he could never sever the bond they had created completely. He had done what he thought best. He locked it away in the secret confinements of his heart, forgotten but never destroyed. Shielded by darkness.

He had finally succeeded. The blonde man, who never gave up on his word, had finally gotten what he had set out to do. He saved his one true friend form the dark confinements of hatred and loneliness. He walked the dark corridors of the others soul to find, heal, and light up every path he took. Riding the broken soul of evil and confusion, until he healed the small child that had once been hurt from within. There they continued to lie. Both too tired to move.

Slowly, ever so slowly the blonde that had accomplished his task turned to stare at the man he had grown to love, the friend he had been determined to save. And he saw not the man he had become, no, he saw the boy he that had grown with and become his friend. A small smile graced his features at the sight. The raven was looking at him too. There was no hatred there. No, what was shone through those dark orbs was a look so soft it made the blondes heart swell. It was at that moment they finally understood each other. No longer did they have anything to hide. Exposed they were to the very earth itself. Even so, they both felt a great weight lift and with it replaced a new feeling. A feeling that would shape the rest of their lives.

That was what took place five years ago. A new beginning was in store for them and closer than anyone thought was possible, they had become. More than mere friends was the bond they now shared. It was the bond they always had shared, if only they had realized it before. Many years it had taken for the raven to atone for the sins and transgressions he had committed to his home village. But make amends he did. All this, all of his actions from that day forward would not be for himself. No, they would be for the one who had faith in him. He lived for the one person that searched the darkness and found light where others saw none.

And so it was on the eve of his fifth year back that two figures could be seen sitting on the Hokage stone faces. On one in particular that had been added recently they sat. Side by side they were, looking into the setting sun. A sigh of contentment left the blonde man's lips as he leaned against the dark-haired man. It was then he spoke. "I'm really glad that you're hear with me teme." A low chuckle could be heard coming from his raven companion before he spoke. "Me too dobe, me too." And there they stayed looking as the last of the rays of the setting sun could be seen and the sky grew dark, small smiles splayed across their faces. This was end of a chapter of their lives and the beginning of a new one.

* * *

><p>Sound like yoda, my writing does. XD<p>

I'm sorry I just had to say that :P


End file.
